


The Story of Us

by ghostmarch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, the musical au I've been wanting to do something with for god knows how long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmarch/pseuds/ghostmarch
Summary: even from their first meeting alone, they knew the three of them will always be together.





	1. Prologue: Eleanor Rigby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Virtuoso Come Prima](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309720) by MonMonCandie. 



> Was inspired to write this small drabblefic from MonMonCandie's Virtuoso Come Prima over on ff.net, admittedly one of my most favorite TerQua fics of all time. I also have been wanting to write something positive with Xemnas and Terra's relatioship -- I love headcanoning them as brothers who care for each other, haha.
> 
> Also I hope to accompany each chapter with a small comic/picture, so it reads a little like a storybook. 
> 
> Cheers!

__

 

_All the lonely people, where do they all come from?_

_All the lonely people, where do they all belong?_

(The Beatles, _Eleanor Rigby_ , 1966)

 

It was raining that night. Cold, hungry, and frightened, in streets he didn't recognize, the rain soaking into what little possessions they had packed in their bags. It had been raining when they alighted off the bus, and it was already midnight by then. He didn't know what time it was now, but his young mind knew they've been walking for a long time already.

His brother held his hand in an iron grip. He noted how badly it was shaking, and he didn't know it then, but his brother was scared that somehow he might lose him in this inky wet darkness.

"I'm hungry," Terra squeaked.

"Just a little longer okay?" was the answer. They stopped at a bus stop, temporary shelter from the unforgiving downpour. "Are you tired? Let's stop here." Xemnas carried Terra onto the seat before sitting down himself. As Terra stared at his older brother, Xemnas carefully studied the map he had with him this whole journey, miraculously dry despite them being completely soaked. To Xemnas it was like treasure.

Terra remained quiet. He watched as his brother looked up and took notice of the payphone beside them, and quickly fished his pocket for any spare change.  He took out about 70 cents, what little they had left. "Let's call him now," he said.

"Can we go home?"

The words were almost inaudible from the sudden boom of thunder from above them. "What?"

"I said I wanna go home." Tears welling up in his eyes now. "I wanna.... _I_   _wanna go home_ , Xemnas. I don't...I don't wanna go to this _guy_."

The sight of his brother's small body shaking violently as he started sobbing was enough to make him burst into tears. But Xemnas needed to be strong. He _had_ to. For their sakes. He gently held little Terra by the shoulders, thumbs rubbing over them gently to soothe him. "Terra. Terra, look at me."

With tears still rolling down his cheeks little Terra complied.

"Listen to me, Terra," Xemnas said, his voice too cracking. "We _can't_ go back. There's nothing there for us anymore." He breathed in, blinking back his own tears. "This guy...this Ansem man...he's the closest thing we've got to home. This is our only chance."


	2. Chapter 1: Terukir Di Bintang (Written in the Stars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was as if their meeting was already ordained in the stars.

__

 

_Jika engkau minta intan permata tak mungkin ku mampu_  
_Tapi sayang kan ku capai bintang dari langit untukmu.^_

\- Yuna, _Terukir Di Bintang_ , 2012

____

 

She often came with her parents at tea time with their old friend, Professor Ansem. But admittedly, this was the first time she had ever seen the two boys.

"Ah, I don't think you've met these two yet," the good professor said, the day the boys came back from school earlier than usual. "These boys are my cousin's children." Ansem patted Terra on the back. "Why don't you both acquaint yourselves with Aqua, and let the old folks have a quick chat?"

And that was that. As Ansem and her parents left, Aqua watched the boys in wonder, staring first at the older boy, then the younger one. "Um..."

"It's okay," Xemnas said, smiling. "We don't bite. Well, Terra does, but he doesn't bite girls." He took a glance at brother. "Hey, say hi."

"H--"

"I've met Terra before," Aqua quickly said, looking down.

"Eh?" Xemnas looked at her, then back at Terra, eyes wide with surprise.

"We've met before. He...I met him. At school." She blushed, smiling just a little. "Remember?"

___________

  
_*"Hati ini bukan milikku lagi,_  
_Seribu tahun pun akan ku nantikan kamu...."_

All her life, she had been surrounded by the greatest music her world had to offer. Her mother was an acclaimed stage star & operetta with many awards to her name, her father a successful music producer with his own production company. She herself had been groomed to follow in on her father's footsteps, and her younger siblings after her. Every day, a flurry of music -- piano after school and weekend mornings, vocal training in the weekend afternoons, then violin in the evenings before dinner. Yet nothing sounded so beautiful to her as this mysterious, youthful voice singing in a language she had never heard of.

 _**"Sayangku jangan kau persoalkan siapa di hatiku,_  
_Terukir di bintang tak mungkin hilang cintaku padamu..."_

There, she saw him. At the small fountain, the only landmark in this small park that she would usually just walk through after school. She only stood a little distance from him, mesmerized by his voice and the strumming of his guitar.

 _"Hati ini bukan milikku lagi,_  
_Seribu tahun pun akan ku nantikan kamu._  
_Sayangku jangan kau persoalkan siapa di hatiku,_  
_Terukir di bintang tak mungkin hilang cintaku padamu.."_

As he finished, he was startled by the sound of clapping behind him. Turning around, he met face to face with a girl wearing a uniform different from his. She looked about his age, this girl -- with eyes as bright as the sunny sky above them, and a radiant smile that, if he had to admit, sent his heart racing.

"That was wonderful," she said, coming closer to him, hands behind her back. "Got an English version for that?"

Terra let out a sheepish laugh. "Oh, it's sung by a foreign artist, I don't think she has an English version of it I guess..." He smiled. "Well, I might translate it!"

"I think it would be wonderful if you did."

"Good to know someone's interested." He held out his hand to her. "My name is Terra. _Nak kenal boleh_?"

"Huh?"

"That's what we usually say back home. It means, 'can I get to know you?'"

At this she let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, I see! Of course." Her hand reached to hold his, giving him a handshake. "My name is Aqua. Aqua Novita Silastri."

Terra's heart leapt. "Wow, nice name! You know, it's nice to meet you, really..." He glanced back at his watch.

His eyes widened. "Oh yikes! Sorry Aqua, I gotta --- I gotta jet now!" he said, frantically gathering his things. "My brother's gonna kill me if I'm late!"

As he bolted, she shouted back to him. "Will I see you again?!"

"Sure!! Let's meet again over here next time!!"

______

Xemnas listened to this with the widest smile on his face, especially after noticing how sheepish Terra had become after she recounted everything. They all laughed.

 _***"Patut la lambat hari tu!"_ Xemnas said, giving Terra a playful punch to his face. _"***Kecil-kecil lagi dah pandai mengorat!"_

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Terra protested, laughing. "Besides, I came over in record time didn't I?"

Aqua simply giggled. "I'm not sure what you guys just said," she finally said, "but.... I'm really happy to meet you both."

The boys stopped their playful bickering as she said that, and they both straightened themselves. "Well, any friend of Terra's is a friend of mine, and to be honest I'm happy he's made friends other than the boys he's always hanging out with for once," Xemnas replied.

And with that, he held out his hand to hers. The younger kids looked at him with puzzlement on their faces.

"What's this for?" Aqua asked.

_"Nama saya Xemnas. Nak kenal boleh?"_

And the children burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> Lyrics are from Yuna's ["Terukir di Bintang"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjHTJywVmAI), a song written in her native language (Bahasa Melayu). 
> 
> There are some bits written in Malay here, which is something you'll see more frequently in the future since I headcanon Xemnas and Terra as bilingual here. Translation notes are as follows: 
> 
> ^ If you asked for diamonds and pearls, I may not afford them,  
> But I will gladly give you all the stars in the sky.
> 
> * This heart is no longer mine,  
> I'm willing to wait for you, even if it's for a thousand years more
> 
> ** My dear, don't ever doubt who's in my heart  
> It's written in the stars, my love for you will never disappear
> 
> ***No wonder you were late!
> 
> ****You little player!
> 
> And the last one simply means: My name is Xemnas. Can I get to know you?
> 
> I should have made it clear in the chapter but this chapter takes place 3 years after the prologue. Ansem (the Wise) took the boys in, raised them like his own kids, and also sent them to music & dance lessons as a way to "pass the time", but the boys ended up liking it enough to make it a passion. Terra is great at guitar, Xemnas is proficient in the piano & cello.


End file.
